Notes
by KatyKat
Summary: Just something stupid I forgot I had & put it here. Junchi/Taijun. It could work. Minor complaining from Davis.-_-;


12:03 PM   
Jun was staring loathingly at Yamato and Sora. "Humph. He thinks he's too good for   
me," she said to herself. She was sitting at the lunch table staring at her food and playing   
a mini game of soccer with a cherry tomato, finally cutting it in half with her fork. Then,   
she looked around her, unaware that someone was staring at her. Taichi was sitting at the   
lunch table behind her, all broken up about Sora and Yamato, when he saw Jun. She   
looked angry. She turned around, and he quickly looked back at his food. "Was he staring   
at me?" she thought to herself. She knew him well, because he was one of her little   
brother's friends. Daisuke was always talking about Taichi and how good he was at   
soccer. "Hmmm. He is kinda cute," she thought to herself. She sighed and decided to ask   
Daisuke what to do. Even if he hadn't been lucky in love, maybe he could help her. "I'll   
get Taichi to like me, or my name isn't Motomiya Jun!" She said to herself.   
Lucky for her, she wouldn't have to try very hard.  
  
4:49 PM  
"You like my sister?!" Daisuke exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Daisuke, don't be so loud! I don't want anyone to know."  
"Ask her out yourself! After all, you have the crest of courage."  
Taichi sighed. He wasn't good at asking girls out.  
"Daisuke, please. I need you to do this for me."  
"Fine, but it'll cost you," Dai replied slyly.   
"Cost me what?"  
"You gotta persuade Hikari to go out with me!"  
"You gotta be kidding! You know she hates you! No deal."  
"Fine"  
  
5:27 PM  
"Daisuke, pleeeeaaaaase?"  
"No!"  
"I won't stop bugging you until you do!"  
Daisuke winced. He knew how annoying his sister could be.  
"I'll do it on one condition."  
"What is it?"  
"You gotta get his sister to go out with me."   
"NO DEAL!"  
"Fine."  
  
3:46 AM  
"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Taichi thought. He had slept off and on for   
about 45 minutes the whole night. He sighed and got up. Being careful not to wake   
Hikari, he got a piece of paper and a pencil out of his desk and went to the living room.   
15 minutes later, he had a letter that satisfied him. He read it to himself.  
  
Dear Jun  
I talked to your brother about you yesterday. I asked him if he would tell you   
how I feel about you. He wouldn't. I want to tell you that I love you. I don't know why   
Yamato didn't, but I won't break your heart like he did. I want to talk to you, even if you   
don't feel for me the way I feel for you. Just meet me outside after school is over so I can   
talk to you.  
  
Yours forever,   
Taichi  
  
He nodded, folded the note up, and went back to bed.  
  
3:48 AM  
Jun had slept restlessly off and on all night. Finally, she took out a piece of paper and   
a gel pen and wrote a letter to Taichi. 12 minutes later, she had a letter that she thought   
was good. She read it to herself.  
  
Dear Taichi,   
My brother is a stupid idiot. He wouldn't tell you how I feel about you. I'm   
too shy to speak to you about how I do feel, so I'm writing this to explain it. I love you,   
Taichi. I don't know how else to put it. I want to talk to you about your feelings about   
me, so please meet me outside school today so we can talk.  
  
Sincerely,  
Jun  
  
She yawned, folded the note up, and snuggled deep into the covers.  
  
7:35 AM  
Taichi stood near Jun's locker. He made sure Jun wasn't coming, and slipped the note   
into it. He went to his locker and opened it. He was surprised to find a note at the bottom   
of it. He took it out, unfolded it, and read it. He smiled when he finished reading. Then,   
he folded it back up, put it in his pocket, and hurried to his first class.  
  
7:35 AM  
Jun was standing near Taichi's locker. She slowly inched toward it, pulled her note   
out of her bag, and slipped it in his locker. She went to her locker. When she opened it,   
she found a note at the bottom of it. She pulled it out and read it. She smiled and put it in   
her bag and went to class.  
  
4:37 PM   
Jun was standing outside the school building waiting for Taichi. He came out of the   
building, saw her, and smiled. She smiled back.  
"I got your note," they said simultaneously, and they both blushed. Then, they looked   
into each other's eyes, and blushed more. Tai put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Do you want to go get an ice cream cone?" he asked. She nodded, and they walked to   
the ice cream shop. After Taichi paid, they walked to the park. They just walked around   
for a little while. When they finished their ice cream, Tai walked Jun home. It was getting   
dark, and she shivered a little. He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt warmer. She   
rested her head on his shoulder. "This is going to work," Taichi thought. "This will   
work," Jun thought. Taichi kissed her outside of her apartment door as they said goodbye.  
  
7:39 PM  
"HA! I didn't need your help to get Taichi after all!" Jun said triumphantly.  
"Humph. I knew he liked you before you did. Why is it that Jun gets Taichi, and I don't   
get Hikari?"  
  
  
THE  
END 


End file.
